Secrets
by MarsBar13
Summary: Dear Sonny,I know you're probably wondering why Chad Dylan Cooper of all people would write little old you a letter. Well I'm writing this letter because I have secrets to tell. Songfic to One Republic's Secrets. *Two-Shot*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Sonny With a Chance**

**I was listening to the song Secrets and I thought it'd make a great songfic, so I came up with this.**

**Hope you like it. Read on.**

* * *

_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_

I headed into the studios going to another repetitive day of work. It's not something easy, considering I'm full of lies, secrets.  
I didn't it want it to be like this. I wish my life was simple, the one all my fans think I have. Hiding behind all these stories, it isn't effortless. It's just another game that I want to end, come clean to everyone.

I sat down at my desk in my dressing room. I really needed to tell someone these secrets or I just might explode, but I know that perfect someone to tell. I got out a pen and paper and began to write.

Dear Sonny,

I know you're probably wondering why Chad Dylan Cooper of all people would write little old you a letter. Well I'm writing this letter because I have secrets to tell, if not to the world then to at least you. You are the one I can trust with what's enclosed in this letter. The one I _know_ won't go and tell everyone after you read this. So read on, and get to know why CDC is the bad boy that he is.

Secret Numero Uno: I watch _So Random!_

What? The greatest actor of our generation and sworn enemy to the _So Random! _cast watches their show? Yes, this is indeed a true, but very sad secret of mine. Before you entered their cast I absolutely _despised_ your show. Sure I'd seen it once or twice with my cast to make fun, but that's it. When I heard the news of you joining the cast I thought what's one more going to do? But then I watched the first episode you were in. You were utterly amazing. Ratings shot up and I hate to admit it, but _So Random! _is finally better then Makenzie Falls. To be honest I was one of those people that started watching after you joined. Dare I say it, now I have to say it, I dared myself to, I'm hooked to your little Chuckle City show.

Secret Number Two: I'm jealous of your cast.

I know I've said Chad Dylan Cooper never gets jealous, but that was another lie to cover up yet another secret. I'm jealous because you guys are a _family._ Sure my cast is like a family too, but that's excluding me. If I were to ever try to join my cast in a conversation they would either quickly disperse or stay and chat just because I have the power to fire them. Your cast though is with each other through thick and thin. Well, maybe not Tawni (yes, I do know her name), but the rest of your cast is always there for each other. I wish I had that in my life.

Secret Number Three: I was beaten.

Don't try to feel sorry for me. I _hate_ it when people take pity on me, that's why this is a secret. The beatings all started when the younger Chad Dylan turned 6. I did something which I think is unforgivable on my birthday (I shall elaborate on this in the next secret). My didn't think so, but not so easily she forgave me. My dad didn't. Ever since that day I was six my life was terrible. Every day after acting my dad would unclothe me and punch, kick, and even scratch me in areas that could easily be covered up so no one would think anything was not normal in the Goldfarb household. My mom would just sit in the corner of the room crying, too scared to do anything about it.

One night my mom came into my room whispering me to pack some clothes and hurry. I did as she said and we moved towns, changed our lasts name, and began a whole new life.

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insinceres_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

* * *

**Please review with word(s), can be any kind as long as they are put into that box that show up after pressing the button below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "Santa?" "Yes" "Can I have SWAC for Christmas?" "No! Who do you think I am? The make-a-wish-come-true man?" "Y-yes?" "WRONG!" "Well, can I at least get Sterling Knight for Christmas?" "No, but you can have these virtual bobble-head Sterlings." "OMG no way! He's just so cute when he bobbles! " **

****

And so this is the last chapter. Now read on my fellow SWAC lovers.

* * *

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm 'a tell you everything_

Secret Number Four: I killed my little sister.

Didn't expect that one now did ya? So that day I turned six, I was a little (a lot) jealous. Of my _little sister. _She was only a month old and got _all _my parents attention. "They paid attention to you Chad, they just had to give more time for the little one." Lies, they **honestly**, _truthfully, _never gave me attention after baby Katie came along. The only time of day they gave any notice to me was meal times and to tell me to hurry up and get to my acting job.

Now as a six year old I wasn't very happy about this. On my birthday we were supposed to go out and have dinner at my favorite restaurant. Katie decided to make my day miserable by getting _sick. _Considering that fact, we had to stay home from dinner. With my parents in the living room with a baby monitor by their side I snuck into my sister's room. Being the angry little boy I was I pushed over Katie's crib. My parents came running and carefully picked up my little sister from under the crib. While my mother was bawling into the phone talking to the 911 operator my father decided to have a little talk with me.

So that is the story on how I accidently, on purpose, killed Katie. That is a day I _**regret**_ and _**never**_ want to relive.

Secret Number Five: I love Sonny Munroe.

You read that correctly, I'm in love with you. Why else would I entrust some of my **deepest, **_darkest_ secrets with you?

Now it wasn't hard for me to admit this, I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't love, I get loved. But through a lot of arguing with myself, I finally came to accept the fact that I love you. I've loved you since the day you beat me at musical chairs.

This concludes my telling of my secrets. I hope you won't mock me for them, or scorn, or shun. Other than my mother, you, Sonny, are the _only _one I can't live without. So I am putting all my faith into you for not shutting me out of your life forever.

With all my _**heart,**_

The greatest actor of our generation, _Chad Dylan Cooper_

**SPoV**

I heard a knock at my dressing room door and went to answer it. I was welcomed to the site of Josh with a letter in hand. "Miss Munroe this is a letter for you, I was told to give it straight to you and not let anyone else see it, so here you are."

"Josh I told you to call me Sonny, and who's it from?" I inquired.

"A mister Chad Dylan Cooper." Josh said, leaving immediately after.

Suddenly very curious I shut the door and ran straight to the couch. Somehow during all my haste I managed to slowly open the envelope, only to rip the letter out of it. I began to read.

**CPoV**

_Knock, knock, knock. _I slowly got up from where I was sitting and opened the door to be attacked with a hug. "Ohmygoshchadican'tbelievethisandiloveyoutoo!"

"Uh, Sonny, do you mind letting go of me and slowing down?"

"Oh yea." Sonny gradually let me out of her embrace and stood before me. "Chad, that letter, I can't believe your life is like that." Sonny whipped out the letter and began to tell me her view on the things I wrote. "Secret one: You watch _So Random!_ Even though I want to make fun of you for it, I'm not going to. It's so nice that you watch because of _me._ Secret two: You're jealous of us? Chad, you _do _have a family, you have _me._"

I began to feel millions of butterflies in my stomach, Sonny cares for me! "Sonny, you don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do. Secret three: It left me _heartbroken. _I am sincerely sorry for what your dad did to you. He had no right, no matter what you did to deserve it. If you _ever_ need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"He did have a right, the thing I did was terrible!" right then and there I broke out into tears. Sonny wrapped me in her arms and brought me over to the couch. She held me there for who knows how long whispering words of comfort in my ear.

Once my cries had subsided she whispered in my ear, "Secret four: It wasn't your fault Chad, that could have happened to anyone. _No one_ can blame you for it. I forgave you the moment I read what the secret was."

I silently went over what she said. It _was _my fault. I am to _blame_. Though I didn't tell her that. That would have lead to an argument that I didn't want to deal with. I sat quietly and let her continue.

"Secret five:" Sonny leaned over and gently kissed my lips "I'm in love with you too."

My life is now complete. I have my Sonny, who has helped me get over _everything._ I have a **family. **My life is finally _better_, **amazing**, and a _**f a i r y t a l e**_.

_This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

* * *

**Yay! I finished my first two-shot!**

**If you don't feel like writing a review, just plug these in instead:**

**The Book Thief: Loved it!**

**The Hourglass Door: I liked it**

**New Moon: Eh, it could have been better**

**Hatchet: Ew, this is the worst thing i've ever read**

**Now press those pretty blue words and review! (i'll even give you a virtual bobble-head Sterling *Mars looks at you with a puppy dog face while holding a bobble-head*)**

**~Mars**


End file.
